Chamber of the Eternal-5
by Rosannapuppies
Summary: A Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, are friends at Hogwarts. They all work together to find the Mirror of Erised before their new professor, who they suspect is a vampire. Will they?


**Chapter 6: Professor Transifgurantes**

They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom in time to join the line which had formed outside door. They were still waiting when they suddenly heard a noise in the corridor. It got louder as it got closer and when it was right above them, they all looked up. A small bat, completely black darted through the air as they all pointed and squealed. With a loud _whoosh!_ , it began to descend and moments later, before them stood Professor Transfigurantes, wearing his ever flowing black robes which swished and swirled around him. "How did he do that?" asked Patrick in awe as the professor silently ushered them into the open classroom. Dasha rolled her eyes. "Easy. He's an Animagus, that's how," she said as they pulled out their wands. Patrick nodded. "Oh." Professor stalked up to the black board and turned around abruptly. "Welcome to my class, firrrrst-years." When Professor Transfigurantes spoke, his voice came out silky and soft. He also had a strange habit of rolling out his 'r's. Dasha sighed. "Herrrre you will learrrrn how to trrransforrrrm crrreaturrres and objects. Who knows, perrrhaps one day, a few of you might become Animagi. On the subject of Animagi, could someone tell what the differrrence between a Metamorrrrphmagus and an Animagus is?" Dasha instantly raised her hand, along with a few other people, including Theo. The professor walked forward, examining each person who had raised their hands with, interest. He stopped in front of Theodore's desk. "Ah, Mr Lincoln. Can _you_ tell us the difference?" he asked in what Theo took to be a mocking tone, even though his voice had been light and casual. Theo returned the Professor's look with defiance and sat a little straighter. "The difference between the two is that a Metamorphmagus possesses these skills from birth and may only be passed through family to be able to change their shape and appearance. An Animagus is someone who must study and perform certain actions to be able to transform into a animal at will." Professor Transfigurantes leaned in closer. "Excellent Mr Lincoln. Ten points to Slytherin," he breathed, straightening again. Theo noticed that the Professor's teeth were unusually pointed. He shuddered slightly and sat down further into his chair. The Professor walked back to the head of the class. "Today, we shall be learning how to transform tea cups into water goblets. Now I'm sure you're wands are already out. Watch as I demonstrate how to do so." He conjured up a tea cup on his desk and pointed his wand at it. " _Feroverto_." Slowly, it transformed into a silver goblet, embedded with diamonds and rubies. "Now, you trrry," he said speaking to the class.

At the end of this lesson, no one apart from Dasha and another Ravenclaw girl, had managed to transform their cups into goblets. "Ten points to ravenclaw, each. Well done indeed, Miss Shouter, Miss Bran," said Professor Transfigurantes at the end of the lesson, gazing at Dasha. She sighed. "Class dismissed." They all left the classroom, murmuring excitedly, partly due to the Professor's impression on everyone and partly due to the fact that it was now lunch break. "I wonder what's for lunch?" asked Dasha cheerfully.

 **Chapter 7: Dreams**

After a delicious lunch, consisting of sandwiches, pasta and pumpkin juice, the friends returned to their common rooms to grab some spare parchment and ink, before meeting up again outside the Great Hall. Sitting down at the Gryffindor Table, Jai waited for Patrick while the others started on their homework. Dasha had already written three paragraphs and Theo two when Patrick finally came running into the Hall and flopped down onto the bench. Jai rolled her eyes and got started. "What took you so long, Patrick?" He took a few breaths before speaking. "I kept getting the tune wrong. Had to get a third-year to do i' for me." He pulled out his parchment and quill. They were all about half-way through when Theo abruptly spoke. "You know what guys, I think there's something strange about Professor Transfigurantes. I mean, did you see his teeth? And his eyes?" He glanced at dasha and saw her trading looks with Jai. "What?" he asked her heatedly. "Just because he has red eyes doesn't mean he is a creep! I mean, what if I had red eyes? Would you think I was a creep?" she asked snappishly. Theo, who was frustrated that she was amused by his words, answered without thinking. "Yeah, I probably would!" he stopped, realising what he had just said. "I'm sorry Dasha, I didn't mean to…" Dasha's eyes filled with tears as she pushed past him. "Don't say anything else!" She fled from the Great Hall, leaving behind her things. Theo sat down and finished his homework without paying any attention to anyone else. He did however look up slightly when he heard Jai leaving, taking Dasha's things without a word to him. "Goodnight Patrick, see you tomorrow." Patrick sighed and patted Theo on the back. Theo didn't say anything. "Well, 'night mate. Seeya tomorrow!" he said, taking up his bag and leaving. Theo sat in silence for a minute before stalking off towards the Slytherin common rooms. He made it just in time to walk in with another boy. Theo didn't say anything to the people who greeted him and practically ran up the stairs to the dormitory. Once he was there, Theo flung his bag on to the floor and launched himself onto his emerald green bed covers. Even in his rag, he soon gave himself up to sleep.

Theo's dreams were dark and swirling up until when (he later found out), the clock struck midnight. From here the dreams became vivid and the misty forms turned into what appeared to be solid beings.

In his dream, Theo saw that he was standing inside a stone room, with dark corners. There were no windows and no light but the room wasn't pitch black. In the dream, there stood, or rather, was placed, a roughly cut stone table. As he moved closer, Theo saw what he thought looked like a book but before he had any time to see clearly, he was shaken awake by one of his room-mates.


End file.
